


hurt/comfort fics or something like that

by MissedLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, no editing because i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissedLove/pseuds/MissedLove
Summary: ya girl is angsty and in the mood to yearn! i've always wanted to write these little fics and this is where i'm going to put it :) most of these will be light and happy, some of them are going to be closer to vent fics so apologies in advance.





	hurt/comfort fics or something like that

A deep breath. A dial tone. Straight to voicemail.

"Leave your message after the tone!"

As soon as they heard that voice, that sweet familiar voice that now made them feel like their heart had been split in two, they almost hung up. But they knew that their former partner deserved as much as an apology.

"Hey. I'm, I'm really sorry for how things ended. I know you probably don't want to hear from me ever again, and that's fine. I wouldn't either. But please, at least let me tell you how sorry I am. I loved you, but I don't think I was ever really in love with you. Well I guess you knew considering, well, yeah the obvious state of our relationship. God I'm not good at this. I just, I know how it feels to be so in love with someone that you'd do anything to keep them by your side, only to have them not feel the same way. You want to scream and cry and maybe you do, but deep down you know you can't force these things so you have to let it go eventually. I just hope you're able to forgive me."

They hung up. I'd love to tell you that there was a response, some beautiful reigniting of friendships, but sometimes, things just don't work out that way.


End file.
